The Battle
by epeman28
Summary: Just a short fight scene I made for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not entirely sure why I wrote this. I'm always a fan of fight scenes, and I normally write ones between two or more powerful people, but sometimes it's just more fun to see one powerful person completely obliterate other, less powerful people. I might continue this, maybe with just more scenes like these or maybe even making it a full story, who knows? I hope you enjoy it regardless, and leave a review if you do! Or if you don't because negative feedback is also good to hear for me!**

* * *

Delsin turned to face the DUP. There were ten of them, and none of them seemed too powerful. Sure, they all had Augustine's concrete powers, but then again, so did he.

There was no foreplay and he immediately lobbed a small ball of smoke towards them. Thinking it was a grenade, the DUPs rolled aside. However, when the ball exploded, the range was large enough to capture three of them within it. He easily managed to restrain two of them and was moving onto the third when a blast of concrete slammed into his chest.

He flew backwards and when he finally landed, the breath was knocked out of him. He was quick to regain it, however, and dissolved into smoke particles before reappearing in a standing up position.

At this point, shots were being fired from all around, and he could feel himself growing weak. Luckily, there was a TV in the building beside him and draining that allowed him to breathe easier and made him feel better. He turned around to see one of them leaping towards him. The DUP had barely landed when a giant shimmering blue sword appeared in Delsin's hand. Holding it with two hands, he swung it around himself and not two hits later, the DUP was down on the ground, out cold.

Feeling powerful, Delsin turned around and unleashed a barrage of pixels at the men behind him. One of them fell instantly and another quickly followed suit. He started to turn towards a third when his legs were suddenly held in place by concrete. He struggled to move them for a second, but then, smiling, a pair of blue wings appeared on his back and managed to pull him out of the rock. He pointed his hand at the DUP who had captured him. This one had rocks spinning around him like a shield, but that wasn't a problem for Delsin. He fired, and a point of green light appeared on the rocky shield. Three blue swords appeared above Delsin's head and made a beeline for the rock, the first two managing to break the shield and the third one slamming into the man before he could even try to evade.

That left only four more. Thinking quickly, Delsin looked around, making sure they weren't too close to him. Satisfied, he pulled his arm back and disappeared, only a shadow remaining where he had been a second ago.

However, the DUPs were no longer focused on him. Above his shadow, a guardian angel had appeared and began to fire a beam of light at the officers as they tried to shoot it down. While they were focused on that, Delsin made his way behind the group and snuck up on one of them. He held up his arms, and four blue swords appeared above the DUP agent, who looked up in surprise before they slammed down around him, pinning him to the ground. At the same time, the angel managed to drop the agent next to Delsin and was turning to the next one when it suddenly disappeared due to Delsin sucking the concrete out of the agent struggling against the swords.

While the agents were searching for Delsin once again, he fired a burst of concrete at one of them, hitting him in the back and causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. The other DUP agent had found Delsin and, rather than using his gun, he called upon his power, his arms suddenly lined with concrete. A huge slab of concrete sent Delsin flying backwards, crashing against the ground. He quickly stood up, anger flaring inside him, and jumped, using concrete to boost him further into the air. When he was almost on top of the DUP, he turned into a huge ball of concrete and rolled into him, sending the man flying. Delsin watched as he slowly began to get back up before sending five lumps of concrete sailing through the air into the DUP agent, finally knocking him out.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! If you do want me to write another one, let me know who you want to be fighting, be they an inFamous character or not, even if they're your own character, and I might just make one. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and have a wonderful life!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, I want to clarify a few things about this. I'm going to start a schedule for this and here it is:**

 **First of all, most of these will be one powerful person facing off against multiple, decidedly less powerful people. For instance, last chapter was Delsin vs the DUP. Obviously, the powerful one there is Delsin, but the DUP have strength in numbers. Secondly, there must be an inFamous aspect about each fight. This is because I put this in the inFamous section and I'm not really sure where else to put it. However, this doesn't mean everything will be inFamous. In this fight, I'm pitting Spider-Man against the Militia, because why not?**

 **And now the schedule. Well, not necessarily schedule, but the order to it. Every third chapter will have multiple powerful people fighting against probably a bigger number of less powerful enemies. Every fifth chapter will have two powerful people duke it out. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to decide a winner for these, and I might just leave them open-ended and end the chapter before the battle ends. I have a few ideas on what to do.**

 **Chapters that are a multiple of three and five, such as chapter fifteen, will be a team battle of powerful people. I'm not sure how large these times will get, but I probably will stick to teams of two or three.**

 **Chapters that are odd numbers will be in third person, while even numbers will be in first person. The perspective in these chapters will be from one of the powerful people, and if there are multiple in that chapter, I will choose the perspective at random.**

 **That's my plan for now. If you have any questions, either leave it in a review or PM me.**

 **Also, to "the happy guy" who reviewed on the last chapter, I would like to do the battle you suggested, but if I were to do that, I would need you to explain your OC's powers a bit more in depth. Thank you very much for suggesting it, and I will do my best to write that up at some point.**

 **If you read all of that, thank you. I realize it's a bit long, but I wanted to explain how I was tackling this. To give you some oversight, this battle is Spider-Man versus the Militia. My plan is to not set up why these people are fighting or how they got mixed up in from different universes and to just create entertaining battles to read and write. I hope you enjoy it, and remember to leave me a review with a suggestion of who should fight next.**

* * *

The Militia circles around me. Two of them have shields, and the other four all have their guns trained on me, ready to shoot if I try anything.

Because of my mask, these men can't see it, but a slow smile starts to crawl along my face.

In a very sudden motion, I shoot my webs at the two men with shields, yanking the shields away. Using that momentum, I lob them at two other Militia members. One gets hit in the head and immediately crumples, unconscious. The other is hit in the stomach and also falls down, but manages to pick himself back up.

Meanwhile, bullets are flying at me from all around. I jump into the air, miraculously unscathed, and pull myself to the other end of the roof top. As the Militia turn around, I lock my eyes on the one nearest to me and yank his gun to me using my web. Once I have it in my hands, I drop it over the edge without even looking. The rest are shooting at me now, so I run forward and drop to the ground, sliding beneath the legs of the man I've disarmed. I wrap my webs around his legs and yank him to the ground, his head slamming against the concrete. His helmet prevents any head injuries, but he won't be getting up anytime soon.

I reach my hand out, trying to pull another gun to me, and that's when the bullet hits my wrist. The pain is immediate and awful. I take a second and hide behind the chimney beside me. Breathing heavily, I use my webs to bind up the wound. It still hurts, but at least it's no longer bleeding.

During this time, one of them has managed to circle around me. If he shoots, I have little to no chance of avoiding it. Thinking quickly, I run forward and dropkick him before he can bring his gun up. He goes flying off the rooftop, and I immediately grab his feet with my webs and keep him attached to the building, dangling in the air.

The sounds of gunfire erupt behind me again, and I'm left with no choice other than rolling of the building. I grab onto the side and start crawling to the other side, hoping to get around them.

My wish is granted. When I climb back up, I see all three of them looking off the other edge of the roof, probably searching for a blood stain, or something else that will let them know where I've gone. This'll be too easy.

I use my web to grab the one on the left and I throw him to the right. He slams into his friend next to him and before they can get up, I web their hands together. Let's see how well they'll shoot a gun now.

While they're sorting out their issues, I run up to the third one, who is only just realizing I'm back on the roof. I grab his gun and toss it to the side before landing an uppercut on his chin. I then jump and spin around, kicking him in the face and, more importantly, pushing him away from the edge of the roof. When he tries to get up, I wrap my webs around him like a blanket. Now he's stuck to the ground. Or, the roof.

That only leaves the hand-holders. When I turn to look at them, I discover that they are the biggest idiots on the planet. Rather than trying to approach me in a hand-to-hand fight, which is pretty much their best option at this point, they've picked up a rifle and are trying to figure out how to use it between the two of them. I literally sit there gaping for about ten seconds where nothing happens. They shockingly can't figure out how to effectively share the firearm.

Sighing, I walk up to them. I kick the one on the left and he falls off the building, dragging the one on the right along, who grabs onto the edge of the roof, desperately trying not to fall. To ensure that doesn't happen, I shoot a web at his hand, sticking it to the roof. I feel better knowing that they'll survive, but satisfaction in knowing that his arm is going to be very sore for the next few days.


End file.
